Prise de conscience
by ilianakate
Summary: Et si, au moment de partir dans les Hamptons en abandonnant Kate derrière lui, Rick prenait conscience qu'il était sur le point de commettre la plus grosse erreur de toute sa vie?
1. Chapter 1

**Voici ma première fic sur Castle.**

**Elle se situe à la fin de la saison 2, mais comme tout le monde, j'ai détesté la façon dont ça se termine, donc voilà comment j'aurais aimer que les choses se passent...**

**Bonne lecture, en espérant comme toujours, que ça vous plaira...**

**Chapitre 1 : **

Et voilà. J'avais fait ce qu'il fallait pour mettre un terme à une situation qui ne pouvait plus durée. J'en avais assez du malaise qui s'installait entre nous dès que nous parlions d'autre chose que de l'enquête en cours. Et puis la douleur que j'avais ressentis en la voyant dans les bras de Demming avait été tellement insoutenable que j'avais eu l'impression que l'on m'arrachait le cœur à la petite cuillère. Puis j'avais compris qu'elle m'avait menti. Et ça avait été la goutte d'eau qui avait fait déborder le vase. Alors je leur avait appris que ce serait ma dernière enquête, prenant comme excuse le fait que je devais terminer mon roman.

Ce n'était pas un mensonge dans l'absolu. Je devais absolument le finir sous peine de me faire tuer par Gina et accessoirement de décevoir mes fans, mais ce n'était pas vraiment la raison qui me poussait à partir loin d'elle. J'avais bien senti que mon annonce lui avait fait l'effet d'une bombe. Elle avait eu l'air troublée, peut-être même blessée, mais son masque de froideur et d'indifférence avait été si vite de retour que j'avais fini par me dire que j'avais rêver ses réactions. Pourtant lors de mon pot de départ organiser par Esposito et Ryan, elle n'était arriver que bien plus tard. J'avais immédiatement senti un changement en elle. Le regard qu'elle avait poser sur moi accompagné de ce petit sourire incertain me titillait encore l'esprit.

Mais trop occupé à faire bonne figure et à ne pas me ridiculiser devant elle, je n'avais rien vu ou rien voulu voir. Nous étions sorti dans le couloir où elle avait chercher à me dire quelque chose. Son trouble et son incapacité à former des phrases cohérentes m'avaient fait sourire. Puis Gina était arriver. Et même si elle s'était vite reprise, j'avais vu la douleur se peindre sur son beau visage. J'aurais voulu la prendre dans mes bras et la consolée, mais je m'étais rappeler que ce rôle était dévolu à Demming. Maudit soit-il. Et sur une dernière plaisanterie qui lui avait arracher une pâle imitation de l'éclatant sourire auquel j'avais habituellement droit, j'étais parti en enlaçant Gina. Je devais lutter contre chaque fibre de mon être pour ne pas me retourner et me repaître une dernière fois de ma « muse ».

Mais je savais que si je la regardais, que si je croisais son regard, je n'aurais plus la force de partir, et la douleur que sa présence éveillait en moi était si intense qu'elle parasitait mon inspiration. Et puis ne répétait-elle pas constamment que j'étais la plaie de son existence? Qu'elle aurait aimer ne jamais m'avoir rencontrer? Qu'elle avait autre chose à faire de ses journées que de jouer les baby-sitter? Donc je lui rendais service finalement tentais-je de me convaincre. Pourtant en montant dans la limousine qui nous conduisait à l'aéroport, mon esprit se mit à me rejouer cette scène d'adieu. Quelque chose clochait mais quoi? Fermant les yeux, je me concentrais sur Kate. Elle m'avait paru différente, moins sûre d'elle. Presque timide. Et maintenant que j'y réfléchissais, j'étais sûre que cette tristesse qui était apparue dans son regard à l'apparition de Gina n'avait pas été le fruit de mon imagination.

Ce n'est qu'en m'éloignant inexorablement d'elle que je prenais enfin conscience du fait qu'elle avait chercher à me dire quelque chose d'important, de vitale au point qu'elle en avait perdu son mordant habituel. Mon esprit me rejouait la scène de notre séparation et brusquement une image s'imposait à moi. Mes pauvres yeux d'humain n'y avait pas prêter attention, mais mon sublime inconscient l'avait parfaitement enregistrer et s'acharnait à me le montrer.

« Abruti! » m'exclamais-je en me redressant, faisant sursauter Gina et le chauffeur qui fit une embardée.

« Rick? » s'enquit Gina en me regardant comme si j'étais devenu fou.

« Je suis vraiment nul! J'aurais du comprendre! » m'exclamais-je en me flanquant des claques.

Je me serais bien mis des coups de pieds aux fesses pour avoir été à se point engluer dans ma détresse que celle de ma précieuse Kate m'avait totalement échappé. Elle devait me détester à l'heure qu'il était.

« Chauffeur arrêtez-vous! » lançais-je en m'emparant de mon imper et m'apprêtant à sortir de la voiture.

« Mais enfin Rick peux-tu m'expliquer ce qui se passe? » s'exclama Gina avec une voix désagréablement aiguë.

« Arthur va reprendre Guenièvre à Lancelot » lançais-je sans autre forme d'explication avant de me précipiter hors de la voiture.

Remontant l'avenue au pas de course, je rejoignais la première station de taxi que j'avisais et me jetais littéralement à l'intérieur de l'un d'eux. Incertain quant à l'endroit où je devais me rendre, je m'emparais de mon téléphone.

« Salut Esposito, Beckett est encore là? » demandais-je en essayant de reprendre mon souffle.

« He Bro! » entendis-je Esposito s'exclamer et comme par magie, le brouhaha qui l'entourait s'estompa. « Désolé vieux, mais elle est rentrer chez elle. Pourquoi? » ajouta-t-il.

En entendant l'espoir dans sa voix, je compris que j'avais vraiment été le dernier des abrutis. En soupirant, je me passait une main lasse dans les cheveux.

« Pour m'excuser de n'être qu'un crétin » répondis-je doucement avant de raccrocher.

Alors elle avait bien pleurer. Par ma faute. Si n'importe quel homme s'était comporter ainsi avec elle, je me serais fait un plaisir de le descendre. Mais là, c'était moi le crétin.

Je savais qu'en allant chez elle, j'avais une chance sur deux de me faire descendre. Et ce serait mériter. Tout ce que je souhaitais, c'était qu'elle me laisse m'expliquer avant de me mettre une balle entre les deux yeux. Fugacement, je repensais à Demming. Mais bien vite, je le chassais de mon esprit. J'avais laisser ce type s'immiscer entre nous, et ça avait été une catastrophe. En tant qu'écrivain, je n'aurais jamais écrit cette histoire de cette façon. D'ailleurs, Alexis me l'avait dit. Ce personnage sortis de nulle part était superflue et devait être retirer de l'équation. C'est donc d'une voix assurée, du moins en apparence, que je donnais l'adresse de Kate au chauffeur.

Avisant mes vêtements luxueux, celui-ci me balada dans les rues de New-York. Je lui lançais un regard qui lui montra que je n'étais pas dupe, et il baissa légèrement les yeux, honteux. Je souriais intérieurement, me demandant s'il était honteux d'avoir chercher à me rouler dans la farine ou bien seulement de s'être fait prendre? Peu importait finalement. Il n'y avait pas mort d'homme. Pas encore. Lorsqu'il stoppa en bas de l'immeuble de Kate, je le vis hésiter à m'annoncer le montant, et en secouant la tête, je lui tendais un billet de 100$ et sortis sans attendre la monnaie. J'avais plus important à faire. Je me sentais comme Saint-George s'apprêtant à terrasser le dragon. Même si là les dés étaient pipés puisque mon dragon était armer et n'hésiterais pas à faire usage de son arme.

« Allez mon p'tit Castle, un peu de courage que diable! » m'admonestais-je en entrant dans l'ascenseur.

J'eus l'impression que les chiffres défilaient au ralenti. Pourtant Kate habitant au second étage, la montée aurait due me paraître bien trop rapide, mais maintenant que j'étais là, je mourrais d'impatience de la voir. Je voulais m'assurer qu'elle allait bien. Que je n'avais pas tout gâcher. Qu'elle allait me pardonner. Que les choses pouvaient redevenir ce qu'elles étaient entre nous. Non me repris-je immédiatement. Je voulais au contraire que les choses changent. J'aimais être son ami, mais si j'étais franc avec moi, et avec elle, ce qu'il y avait entre nous dépassait la simple amitié. Au départ, j'avais éprouver du désir pour elle. Qui pourrait m'en blâmer? Kate Beckett était la femme la plus séduisante qu'il m'avait été donner de rencontrer, et ce n'était pas peu dire. Puis d'enquêtes en enquêtes, de coups de gueules en réconciliations, mes sentiments pour elle avait évoluer.

Je ne savais pas vraiment quand j'étais tomber amoureux d'elle, mais c'était arriver. La quitter avait été la décision la plus dure que j'avais jamais eu à prendre, mais je ne supportais pas de la voir heureuse avec un autre que moi. Et en agissant comme un égoïste, je l'avais blessée. Bien sûr, je l'avais fait sans m'en rendre compte, mais depuis quand l'ignorance était-elle une excuse? Comme l'avait si bien dit Phoebe dans Charmed, « mal agir pour de bonnes raisons, c'est toujours mal agir ». Une fois devant sa porte, je levais la main pour aussitôt la rabaissée. C'était officiel. J'étais la plus grande poule mouillée de la ville me moquais-je de moi-même en m'appuyant des deux mains sur la porte. Je m'apprêtais à frapper lorsque la porte s'ouvrit, manquant de me faire tomber la tête la première dans l'appartement de la jeune femme. Heureusement pour ma dignité, ou le peu qu'il en restait, je m'agrippais au chambranle et restaurais mon équilibre.

« Castle? Qu'est-ce que vous faites là? » s'enquit Kate d'un ton froid qui me fit frissonner.

Elle n'allait pas me faciliter la tâche. Je m'apprêtais à lui répondre mais les mots se bloquèrent dans ma gorge en avisant sa tenue, ou plus exactement son manque de tenue. Elle portait un caraco en soie crème et un shorty assorti qui fit immédiatement grimpé ma pression artérielle. Ses cheveux étaient remontés en queue de cheval mais quelques mèches rebelles s'en échappait, encadrant délicatement son magnifique visage.

« Euh… Je peux utiliser vos toilettes? » m'entendis-je déclarer sans pouvoir m'en empêcher.

« Je vous demande pardon? » s'exclama-t-elle en me regardant comme si j'avais perdu la raison.

« Vous préférez que je demande à vos voisins? » m'enquis-je en commençant à me diriger vers l'appartement d'en face.

Avant que j'ai eu le temps de faire trois pas, une main m'agrippa fermement et me propulsa à l'intérieur de son appartement. Heureusement pour moi, elle n'aperçut pas le sourire victorieux qui venait de se peindre sur mon visage. Bon d'accord, elle me prenait pour un crétin, mais j'avais l'habitude non? Et puis tout ce qui comptait, c'était que j'étais entrer dans la forteresse imprenable. Le tout était de ne pas m'en faire éjecter trop rapidement. Voire pas du tout si je jouais bien mes cartes…


	2. Chapter 2

**Vous êtes tellement gentils avec vos commentaires qui me feraient presque rougir, que je vous poste le chapitre 2 et 3 ce soir, et que je vous mettrais le chapitre 4 demain soir. **

**J'espère que ça vous plaira, et n'hésitez pas à me faire part de vos impressions. **

**Bonne lecture**

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

**Chapitre 2 **:

Rageusement, j'essuyais la larme solitaire qui dévalait ma joue. Comment ne l'avais-je pas vu venir? Je savais pourtant que Castle était un incurable coureur de jupons et qu'il était incapable de se stabiliser. Et pourtant j'avais eu la prétention de croire qu'il pourrait changer pour moi. Heureusement que je ne m'étais pas ridiculisée en lui faisant part de mes sentiments. Il m'aurait probablement ris au nez. Sans un regard pour mes amis dont je sentais le regard lourd de pitié poser sur moi, j'attrapais ma veste et quittais précipitamment le commissariat. Tout ce que je voulais à présent, c'était rentrer chez moi et me rouler en boule pour panser mes plaies. Ignorant les appels de Lanie, je regagnais mon appartement à coups de gyrophare, et tant pis pour la procédure. Une fois la porte refermée sur le monde extérieur, je laissais la douleur m'engloutir. Haletante, je titubais jusqu'à mon canapé sur lequel je me laissais choir comme une poupée de son. J'étais comme anesthésiée, et mon cerveau venait de se mettre au chômage technique.

La seule chose à laquelle je pouvais penser, c'était la façon dont Castle avait regarder Gina. Avec douceur et tendresse. Avant, j'étais la seule qu'il regardait de la sorte, et même si je faisais semblant d'en être agacée, j'aimais sentir son regard poser sur moi. Il me faisait me sentir spéciale. Pour la première fois depuis la mort de ma mère j'avais eu le sentiment d'avoir quelqu'un qui serait toujours là pour s'inquiéter de mon bien-être. Ce n'était que maintenant qu'il était trop tard que je réalisais combien sortir avec Demming avait été une erreur. Bien sûr, il me plaisait, mais je savais bien que je n'étais pas amoureuse de lui. Non, Rick était le seul à éveiller ces sentiments en moi. Et ça m'avait fait peur. J'avais eu peur qu'il ne me voit plus comme la femme forte et combative qui lui avait inspirer le personnage de Nikki Heat. Alors j'avais refouler mes sentiments et m'étais montrer plus froide que jamais, allant même jusqu'à me montrer cruelle avec lui. J'avais repousser chacune de ses tentatives de séduction, jusqu'à ce qu'il en ait assez.

Si j'avais voulu tester ses limites, je ne m'y serais pas prise autrement. Et visiblement, me voir dans les bras d'un autre avait été le test de trop. En le voyant enlacé Gina, j'avais compris de la façon la plus cruelle qui soit ce qu'il avait ressentis en me voyant embrasser Demming. Un frisson horrifié s'empara de moi en les imaginant s'embrasser passionnément. La nausée m'envahit, et je chassais bien vite cette vision d'horreur. Inutile de me torturer plus que nécessaire. La seule chose qui m'empêchait de m'écrouler complètement était la promesse qu'il m'avait faite de revenir à l'automne. Même si j'avais eu l'impression qu'il ne comptait pas tenir cette promesse. A nouveau, je chassais cette pensée déplaisante. Il devait revenir, me revenir. Faiblement, je me levais et gagnais ma salle de bain. J'avais besoin de me détendre. Versant des sels de bain à la cerise dans la baignoire, je faisais couler l'eau et allumais mes bougies parfumées avant de me dévêtir. Une agréable odeur de cerise emplis l'air et je respirais avec délice la douce odeur.

Avec un sourire, je repensais à ce moment où j'avais eu l'impression qu'il allait m' une chose était sûre, je ne l'aurais pas repousser. Pourtant, rien n'était arriver, et sur le moment j'en avais été soulagée. Mais maintenant, je ne pouvais m'empêcher de me demander ce qui se serait produit si Rick m'avait effectivement embrasser. Il serait probablement avec moi dans mon bain au lieu d'être avec Gina à faire dieu sait quoi. Avec un grognement, je me laissais glisser au fond de la baignoire, espérant me vider complètement la tête. Je ne remontais à la surface que lorsque mes poumons commencèrent à me brûler. Cherchant un moyen moins risquer pour la santé de me vider la tête, je tendis machinalement la main et m'emparais du livre qui était poser sur l'étagère. Avec un soupir, je me laissais emporter par les aventures de Nikki. Aussi bizarre que cela paraissait, cela fonctionna. Comme toujours, les livres de Castle parvenaient à m'apaiser.

Mais mon répit fut de courte durée lorsque j'arrivais à la fameuse page 105 du livre. Immédiatement, je sentis mon corps réagir, et au fur et à mesure que ma lecture progressait, ce n'était plus Nikki et Rook qui faisaient l'amour mais Castle et moi. Avec un gémissement dépité, je refermais brutalement le livre et ouvrais le robinet d'eau froide. M'aspergeant copieusement, j'éteignais le feu qui m'avait envahit, et sortis de mon bain. Enfilant mon peignoir, je gagnais ma cuisine, et me préparais un grand bol de glace au chocolat. L'antidépresseur par excellence. Assise sur mon canapé, je mangeais ma glace en me repassant pour la énième fois les évènements de la soirée. J'aurais du lui dire. Même s'il m'avait ris au nez, au moins j'aurais su à quoi m'en tenir. Et puis peut-être qu'il n'aurait pas rit, peut-être qu'il n'attendait qu'un geste de moi. Après tout, c'était à moi de faire le premier pas. Je l'avais rembarré suffisamment de fois pour qu'il parvienne à la conclusion que je ne voulais pas de lui.

« Crétine! » m'exclamais-je en me frappant le front avec ma petite cuillère.

Une fois mon pot de glace vide, je traînais les pieds jusque dans ma chambre et enfilais un caraco et un shorty et attachait lestement mes cheveux. A peine avais-je finis, qu'un bruit étouffé sur le seuil de mon appartement attira mon attention. Les sens en alerte, je m'approchais furtivement de la porte et jetais un œil à travers le judas. Mon cœur s'emballa lorsque je réalisais l'identité de mon visiteur nocturne. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il faisait là? Le voyant hésiter, je décidais d'ouvrir la porte de peur qu'il ne reparte sans avoir frapper. J'ignorais pourquoi il était revenu, mais il était hors de question qu'il reparte. Même si je devais le séquestrer en le menottant à mon lit, ce qui ne me déplairait pas d'ailleurs. Un sourire carnassier apparut sur mon visage, sourire qui s'accentua lorsque Castle manqua s'étaler au moment où j'ouvrais la porte. Pourtant quand il se redressa, mon sourire avait disparut, et je le toisais avec froideur. Je m'étais assez ridiculisée comme ça pour la journée. Je voulais savoir ce qu'il faisait ici avant de m'ouvrir à lui. Chat échaudé craint l'eau froide. En le voyant grimacer et se gratter la nuque, un léger sourire étira de nouveau mes lèvres.

Qu'est-ce que ses mimiques pouvaient être adorables… Je devais me reprendre et rester concentrée. Mais n'empêche, ce mec était tellement craquant qu'il m'en faisait faire n'importe quoi. Heureusement qu'il ne le savait pas, parce que sinon il deviendrait ingérable. Soudain, je vis son regard glissé sur moi et se faire brûlant. Surprise, je baissais les yeux sur ma tenue et réalisais l'image que je lui renvoyais. Cette fois c'était sûr, j'allais devoir le tuer pour l'empêcher d'aller raconter à tous le commissariat qu'il m'avait vu en pyjama. En rougissant, je relevais les yeux et lui lançais un regard noir qui le fit difficilement déglutir. Bien. Au moins arrivais-je encore à l'effrayer. Ça pouvait s'avérer utile, très utile pour la suite des évènements. Et puis de toutes façons, j'avais toujours mon arme. Le son de sa voix me tira de mes pensées.

Je rêvais où il venait de me parler de toilettes? Je le regardais comme s'il débarquait tout droit d'une autre dimension, et l'entendis proposer de se rendre chez mes voisins. En le voyant gagner l'appartement de ma voisine, apprentie mannequin, mon sang ne fit qu'un tour. L'agrippant fermement par le col de son imper, je le propulsais un peu violemment dans mon appartement dont je m'empressais de refermer la porte. Hors de question que je le laisse approcher ma trop charmante voisine. Et dieu merci, il ne vit pas le regard meurtrier que je lançais à la porte de l'appartement voisin. J'étais pathétique, mais je m'en moquais. Tout ce qui comptait, c'était qu'il était dans MON appartement, et qu'avec un peu de chance, il ne le quitterait pas avant de très longues heures…En me retournant lentement vers lui, je constatais qu'il était déjà dans mon salon, et qu'il faisait tranquillement le tour du propriétaire. Pourtant, même s'il cherchait à paraître nonchalant et détendu, je le connaissais suffisamment pour savoir qu'il était nerveux.

Cette constatation me rasséréna. Je n'étais pas la seule à appréhender cette discussion. Inspirant profondément, je le rejoignais et lui fit signe de s'asseoir sur le canapé. Alors qu'il s'exécutait, je sentis à nouveau son regard s'attarder sur moi, et je dus me faire violence pour ne pas courir enfiler mon peignoir, ou lui sauter dessus, au choix. Un silence s'installa entre nous, et la tension monta de plusieurs crans. Ça promettait. Sentant que j'allais devenir folle si ça continuait comme ça, je me levais brusquement et allais me poster devant la fenêtre. Je sentis le regard de Castle me suivre, et sans même avoir besoin de le regarder, je sus, alors qu'il soupirait, qu'il venait de se passer une main dans les cheveux.

« Belle soirée » lança-t-il dans une vaine tentative pour détendre l'atmosphère.

« Merveilleuse! » raillais-je sans même me retourner.

« Où est Demming? » l'entendis-je demander.

Estomaquée par son audace, je me retournais juste à temps pour le voir se flanquer une claque, signe que les mots lui avait échappé. Je me mordis la langue pour ne pas rire de ses singeries.

« Où est Gina? » rétorquais-je à mon tour.

En entendant les mots sortirent de ma bouche, mes yeux s'écarquillèrent, et je me retins de me mettre des baffes à mon tour. Ça n'était absolument pas ce que je voulais dire, mais c'était sorti tout seul. J'avais besoin de savoir.

« Loin d'ici avec un peu de chance! » grogna-t-il en roulant des yeux avec exaspération.

Aurais-je mal interpréter la situation? J'avais eu l'impression qu'il y avait de la réconciliation dans l'air, mais peut-être m'étais-je tromper. Après tout, il avait bien l'habitude de s'envoyer en l'air avec la mère d'Alexis quand elle débarquait à New-York, mais l'idée qu'elle s'installe à nouveau dans sa vie le terrifiait alors… D'ailleurs, si les choses évoluaient comme je l'espérais, il allait devoir faire une croix sur sa… comment il l'avait appeler déjà? A oui, sa « brioche au beurre ». Non mais franchement! Si jamais il s'avisait de m'affubler de petits noms ridicules dans le genre…Mon regard devait s'être fait meurtrier parce qu'il se dandina sur le canapé.

« Je l'ai laisser en plan dans la limousine et suis venu ici aussi vite que possible » expliqua-t-il précipitamment en me fixant d'un air suppliant.

Mon cœur fit un bond dans ma poitrine. Serait-il possible qu'il ait compris ce que je m'apprêtais à faire? Et mieux encore, qu'il partage mes sentiments? Ça paraissait trop beau pour être vrai…

« Pourquoi? » m'enquis-je avec une feinte indifférence qui me tira un sourire de fierté.

Au moins ma voix ne trahissait pas le tumulte de mes sentiments. Ma question était à la fois simple et terriblement complexe. Et vu la tête qu'il faisait, il ne savait pas quoi répondre.

Et voilà. Il allait encore s'en tirer avec une pirouette et la discussion en resterait là. Ça ne m'étonnais même pas.

« Parce que je ne suis q'un crétin » lança-t-il brusquement.

Si brusquement en fait qu'il me fit sursauter. Abasourdie, je le regardais avec incompréhension. Ok… Depuis quand Richard Castle se considérait-il comme autre chose que la septième merveille du monde?


	3. Chapter 3

**Et voici le chapitre 3...**

**Bonne lecture**

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

**Chapitre 3 **:

Ce n'était plus le moment de flancher. J'avais fait plus de la moitié du chemin. Encore un petit effort, et je pourrais à nouveau respirer normalement. Enfin si j'étais toujours vivant pour ça. La dernière fois que j'avais été aussi nerveux, c'était à la naissance d'Alexis. Et comme ce jour là, j'allais assumez mes responsabilités. Alexis était ce qui comptait le plus dans ma vie, mais je sentais qu'il me manquait quelque chose de crucial. Il y avait un vide en moi que rien ne parvenait à combler quoique je fasse pour y remédier. Pourtant, depuis que mon chemin avait croiser celui du flic le plus sexy de New York, ce vide se comblait peu à peu. Et par ma faute, tout pouvait basculer. J'étais responsable de son attitude distante. Si je m'étais conduit comme un homme, elle serait dans mes bras à l'heure actuelle. Je savais qu'elle était la seule.

Je l'avais compris en écrivant mon nouveau roman. Le personnage de Nikki m'était venu si naturellement, si spontanément, presque comme si je la connaissais intimement, ce qui d'ailleurs avait abouti à la page 105, que cela ne pouvait signifier qu'une chose. J'étais amoureux. Et je l'étais gravement qui plus est. En fait, Kate et moi étions les seuls à avoir refuser d'admettre ce qui paraissait évident aux yeux des autres. Et voilà où nous en étions. En soupirant, je reportais mon attention sur elle et souris en la voyant se mordiller doucement la lèvre inférieure. Cette situation la mettait mal à l'aise, et mon attitude ne devait rien faire pour arranger les choses. Pour une fois, je devais faire les choses bien. Ce qu'il y avait entre nous était précieux et fragile, et je devais agir en conséquence. Elle le méritait. En fait, elle méritait d'avoir quelqu'un qui serait toujours là pour veiller sur elle et la protéger.

Non pas qu'elle en ait besoin. En fait, j'avais sûrement plus besoin de sa protection qu'elle de la mienne. Mais même Superman puisait sa force de Lois. Et je voulais qu'elle sache qu'avec moi, elle pouvait laisser tomber le masque. Mais pour ça, il fallait que je trouve le courage de lui exprimer mes sentiments. Un mouvement du côté de Kate attira mon attention, et je constatais en soupirant, qu'elle s'était à nouveau tourner vers la fenêtre. Elle devait croire que j'allais m'en tirer par une énième pirouette, mais pas cette fois. Les choses devaient changées. L'idée d'être source de sa souffrance m'était intolérable. Je ne supportais plus de voir son regard voilé par la tristesse. Je voulais à nouveau y voir briller le soleil. Je voulais qu'elle me sourit comme elle seule savait le faire, avec un mélange d'exaspération, d'amusement et de tendresse. En m'éloignant d'elle, j'avais espérer retrouver mon inspiration…

Mais comment aurais-je pu y parvenir alors qu'elle était la source même de mon inspiration? Et plus sûrement encore la source de mon bonheur. Avant de la rencontrer, j'étais satisfait, voire même content de la vie que je menais. Mais dès l'instant où Kate Beckett était entrer dans ma vie, j'avais enfin compris le sens du mot bonheur. A ses côtés, j'étais heureux, et pour rien au monde je ne voulais perdre ça. Aussi silencieusement que possible, je m'approchais d'elle jusqu'à ce que nos deux corps se frôlent. Je la sentis frémir, mais elle ne se retourna pas. Alors, délicatement, je posais mes mains sur ses épaules, et la fit se retourner lentement. Un sourire attendri étira mes lèvres en la voyant se passionnée pour le sol. J'étais peu habitué àla voir si vulnérable, et mon cœur se gonfla d'amour pour elle. Non, décidément je refusais de la perdre parce que j'avais été trop poltron pour faire face aux sentiments qu'elle éveillait en moi.

D'un doigt, je l'obligeais à lever la tête vers moi, et ancrais mon regard dans le sien. Elle avait vraiment de magnifiques yeux. Je me souvenais de la première fois que je le lui avait dit. Déjà à l'époque, j'avais compris qu'elle allait prendre une place importante dans ma vie. Et je ne m'étais pas tromper. Elle en était devenue le centre. La pierre angulaire sans laquelle je me mettais à faire n'importe quoi. La preuve étant que j'avais sérieusement envisagé de redonner une chance à Gina. A cette idée, un frisson d'angoisse rétrospective me traversa. Heureusement que j'avais rapidement retrouver la raison. Prenant une profonde inspiration, je resserrais inconsciemment ma prise sur ses épaules, comme si je craignais de la voir disparaître. Son regard se troubla, et elle se passa nerveusement la langue sur ses lèvres, me donnant l'envie irrésistible de l'embrasser.

« Je ne suis qu'un crétin » répétais-je en me retenant de tout gâcher par mon impulsivité.

Elle arqua un délicat sourcil et un sourire moqueur étira ses lèvres, mais elle ne prononça pas un mots. Elle devait avoir peur de me couper dans mon élan.

« Je sais que ça m'a pris du temps, et je m'en excuse, mais il faut dire aussi que tu ne m'a pas faciliter la tâche… » repris-je en la tutoyant sans vraiment m'en rendre compte.

Un frémissement la traversa, si infime que je ne l'aurais pas perçu si nous n'avions été si proche l'un de l'autre. Visiblement, le fait que je la tutoie ne la laissait pas indifférente. Et je devais bien admettre que j'aimais ça. En fait, je ne comprenais pas pourquoi je ne l'avais pas fait plus tôt. C'est vrai. Après tout, je m'étais mis à tutoyer Esposito et Ryan au bout de quoi… dix secondes? Mais pas elle. Je l'avais mise à part, et ça n'avait fait que renforcer le fossé qui nous séparait. Mais à présent, je comptais bien enjamber le fossé et pénétrer le château fort que la jolie princesse avait ériger autour d'elle. Sus au dragon! J'allais le terrasser et la princesse serait tout à moi. Et une chose était sûre, j'allais garder mes dernières pensées pour moi, parce que sinon elle allait me tuer. Kate était une femme forte et indépendante qui n'avait pas besoin, ou du moins en était-elle persuadée, qu'un homme joue les machos avec elle.

« En te voyant avec Demming, je me suis senti trahi alors que je n'avais aucun droit de l'être. Surtout que je ne suis pas tout blanc non plus… » grimaçais-je en sentant la culpabilité m'envahir au souvenir de toutes les fois où je lui avait jeter mes aventures d'un soir au visage.

« Je pensais que te quitter était la chose responsable à faire, et encore une fois, je me suis bien planter. J'ai compris que tout ce que je voulais, c'était être près de toi. Et tout ce que j'espère, c'est que tu me pardonnera et que tu acceptera de me donner une seconde chance… » murmurais-je en me sentant mis à nu.

Ce n'était pas une sensation particulièrement agréable, mais que ne ferais-je pas pour elle? J'étais prêt à toutes les folies pour qu'il y ait un Rick et Kate comme il y avait un Scarlett et Reth. Je voulais que nous formions un couple. Un sourire étira mes lèvres en songeant que nous formerions le couple le plus explosif de tout New York et que la presse allait s'en donner à cœur joie.

« Pourquoi souris-tu? » me demanda-t-elle en penchant légèrement la tête sur le côté en me regardant avec circonspection.

Mon sourire s'accentua en constatant qu'elle m'avait tutoyer. Plutôt bon pour moi ça.

« Je me disais juste que nous allions former un couple explosif » lui répondis-je en ne comprenant la portée de mes paroles qu'en l'entendant haleter.

Inquiet, je l'observais, et mon anxiété s'accrut en voyant des larmes ourlées ses sourcils. Je savais pourtant qu'il ne fallait pas la brusquée!

« Kate, je suis… » commençais-je en espérant que je ne venais pas de tout gâché.

« Non! Surtout ne me dis pas que tu es désolé! » s'écria-t-elle en posant un doigt sur mes lèvres, m'empêchant de finir ma phrase.

Fou d'angoisse, je posais un regard intense sur elle, attendant qu'elle me donne la marche à suivre. Ma vie était entre ses mains. Littéralement. Je ne savais pas si je survivrait à un rejet.

« Rick… Ce soir, je voulais te dire que j'étais désolée de t'avoir si souvent repousser. Mais tu dois comprendre qu'après la mort de ma mère, je refuse de m'attacher aux autres de peur de les perdre aussi. Ça fait trop mal… » déclara-t-elle en baissant les yeux, visiblement incapable de soutenir plus longtemps mon regard.

« Mais tu ne peux pas te condamner à une vie de solitude, ce n'est pas bon pour toi… » soufflais-je en repoussant tendrement une mèche de cheveux rebelle derrière son oreille, mes doigts s'attardant plus que nécessaire sur le velouté de sa joue.

« Je le sais, et c'est pour ça que j'avais décidé de te dire que je voulais tenter ma chance avec toi, mais Gina est arrivée, et j'ai compris qu'il était trop tard, que je t'avais perdu… » soupira-t-elle alors qu'une larme solitaire venait s'échouée sur sa joue, témoin silencieux de la peine que je lui avait infligé.

De nouveau, je ressentis le violent désir de me rouer de coups pour l'avoir fait souffrir. Une chose était sûr, je comptais bien tout faire pour me faire pardonner, dussais-je y passer le reste de ma vie. Et l'idée était loin d'être déplaisante.

« Kate… Tu ne me perdras jamais, je pensais que tu le savais… » déclarais-je en resserrant mon étreinte autour de sa taille, la pressant tendrement contre moi.

Avec un soupir, elle se blottit contre moi en hésitant, et je me figeais de peur de faire un geste qui la ferais s'éloigner de moi.

« J'ai rompu avec Demming. Je ne pouvais pas être avec lui alors que mon cœur appartient à un autre… » avoua-t-elle en cachant son visage délicieusement rosie dans le creux de mon cou.

« Je le connais? » m'enquis-je alors que mon propre cœur se mettait à danser une folle sarabande.

« Peut-être… Il est agaçant, prétentieux, arrogant… » commença-t-elle en souriant contre mon cou.

« Vraiment? Moi j'aurais plutôt dit charmant, drôle et sexy… » rétorquais-je faussement outré.

« Ça va tes chevilles? » souffla-t-elle en secouant doucement la tête sans pour autant quitter le refuge de mes bras.

« A merveille merci » rigolais-je en déposant un baiser dans ses cheveux, m'enivrant de son odeur de cerise.

« Rick… Où est-ce que tout ça nous mène? » voulut-elle savoir en posant un regard brillant d'espoir et de craintes sur moi.

Je compris qu'il était grand temps de jouer cartes sur table.

« Écoutes Kate… Gina fera toujours partie de mon passé, mais je dois avancer maintenant, et j'ai réaliser que tu avais pris une place importante dans ma vie. Même Alexis me l'a fait remarquer. Tu es celle vers qui je me tourne lorsque j'ai besoin d'aide. Tu es ma partenaire, et je veux que tu le soit dans tout les sens du terme. » déclarais-je en plongeant un regard débordant d'amour dans le sien.

« Ne fait pas ça Castle… Je ne veux pas que tu commence quelque chose que tu ne pourras pas terminer. Je refuse d'avoir le cœur brisé parce que tu t'apercevra que ce que tu prend pour de l'amour n'était en fait que de l'amitié, ou bien quand une de tes ex décidera de refaire surface, et que tu comprendra que tu l'aimes toujours. » soupira Kate.

« Ça n'arrivera pas Kate. Elles sont mon passé. Toi, tu es mon présent et mon futur. Je t'aime Kate, et c'est avec toi que je veux être » la rassurais-je en posant mon front contre le sien sans quitter son regard.

En voyant l'amour et la douceur qui irradiaient du regard si transparent de Kate, je sentis mon cœur explosé de bonheur. Tout ce que j'avais toujours voulu se trouvait à porter de mains, et cette fois je ne ficherais pas tout en l'air.

« Je crois que je n'arrive pas encore à croire que tu es vraiment là, et surtout que tu viens enfin de me dire que tu m'aimais… » souffla-t-elle en me dévisageant comme si j'allais brusquement disparaître.

« Je connais un bon moyen de te convaincre… » souris-je tout en me penchant vers elle.


	4. Chapter 4

**Comme promis, voici le chapitre 4! **

**Bonne lecture, et à vos claviers...**

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

**Chapitre 4 **:

« Je connais un bon moyen de te convaincre… » sourit-il tout en se penchant vers moi.

Je frémis. Bon sang, j'avais déjà les hormones en ébullition, et il n'avait fait que poser la main sur mon bras. Je n'avais pas l'habitude de baisser ainsi ma garde. Mais Castle était un cas à part. Il avait réussi là où beaucoup d'autre s'étaient casser les dents. Quelque chose en lui me touchais profondément et me faisais perdre ma réserve habituelle, cette distance naturelle que je veillais toujours à maintenir avec mes interlocuteurs. L'espace d'un instant, nous nous figeâmes, nous dévisageant. Il semblait sous le charme, incapable de détourner le regard, et je me sentis fière d'avoir un tel pouvoir sur lui. S'en était grisant. Le cœur battant un peu plus vite que d'habitude, je fermais les yeux un instant. J'avais vraiment envie de l'embrasser, maintenant. L'attirance entre nous était telle que je pouvais presque percevoir l'électricité entre nous, comme un feu d'artifice crépitant entre nos deux corps. Je le vis se mordre la lèvre en baissant les yeux sur ma bouche au moment où je me passais la langue dessus, dans un geste quasi inconscient, et je sus que lui aussi avait perçut cette électricité qui nous liait l'un à l'autre.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Au contact de sa peau si douce, si soyeuse, je sentis mon sang se mettre à bouillir dans mes veines, et mon regard s'embrasa devant ses mimiques. Pour la première fois depuis que j'étais entrer dans son appartement, je me demandais si j'allais en ressortir avant le lever du soleil. De son côté, Kate se contentait de me regarder, ses yeux grands ouverts brillant de mille éclats. Quand je vis ses lèvres sensuelles se mettre à trembler, je sentis ma température monter de quelques degrés. Je ne voyais plus que cette bouche couleur cerise, ne sentait plus que l'envoûtant parfum musqué et n'entendais plus que ma propre respiration sourde.

« Kate… » soupirais-je en posant mes mains sur ses hanches pour l'attirer plus près de moi.

Incapable de résister plus longtemps, je fis un pas en avant, penchais légèrement la tête puis posais enfin délicatement ma bouche sur les lèvres roses. Je n'appuyais pas mon baiser, n'essayais pas de m'immiscer dans la bouche gourmande. Non, je me contentais de profiter de l'instant et de ce baiser d'une douceur extrême tout en caressant la chevelure soyeuse de la jeune femme, m'enivrant de son parfum fruité.

« Alors convaincue? » soufflais-je doucement avec un petit sourire timide.

J'avais envie de recommencer. Ce baiser avait été plus que bon, mais bien trop bref. Mais je savais d'expérience que plus je serais patient, plus le plaisir serait grand lorsque j'irais plus loin. De plus, je n'avais pas envie de me conduire comme ces hommes trop pressés qui oublient les bonnes manières en échange d'une partie de jambes en l'air, et je n'avais pas non plus envie qu'elle pense que je la considérais comme une femme facile. Kate méritait le meilleur, et je comptais bien le lui offrir.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Je mis quelques secondes à me reconnecter. Ce baiser avait été incroyable. Avec un frisson d'anticipation, je me demandais ce que je ressentirais lorsqu'il m'embrasserait vraiment. A cette idée, je me léchais les lèvres, comme pour y retrouver le goût de Rick.

« Hmmm… Je ne sais pas… Je crois que j'aurais besoin d'une autre démonstration pour être complètement convaincue. » déclarais-je en le regardant avec espièglerie.

Incapable de résister à cette demande, il plongea et m'embrassa. Cette fois-ci, son baiser se fit tout de suite plus gourmand, plus passionné. J'ouvris la bouche et, de la langue, il titilla la mienne. Je me laissais aller à savourer le goût sucré de cette bouche contre la mienne et la dureté du corps ferme que je tenais entre mes bras. La sensation était si délicieuse, si forte, que je sentis que j'oubliais tout. Il n'y avait plus que Rick et moi… Je sentis un désir sauvage rugir en moi. Jamais aucun des hommes que j'avais fréquenté jusque-là n'avait éveillé ce genre de sentiment en moi, et surtout pas Demming. Et nous n'en étions qu'aux baisers! Mon désir était tellement fort qu'il me faisait peur. Je n'avais pas l'habitude de laisser mes sentiments prendre ainsi le pas sur ma raison, mais je sentais qu'avec Rick, je pouvais me laisser complètement aller.

Allez comprendre. Il devrait être le dernier homme dans les bras duquel je devrais me sentir à l'aise, en sécurité, mais c'était tout le contraire. Il me donnait envie de laisser tomber les barrières que j'avais dresser autour de moi, et d'être moi-même, sachant qu'il n'en profiterait pas pour me faire souffrir. Plus maintenant. Je pouvais le lire dans ses yeux alors qu'il s'écartait de moi, et qu'haletant, il plongeait son regard dans le mien avant de déposer une pluie de baisers sur mon visage, évitant mes lèvres. En gémissant, je fermais les yeux, m'abandonnant totalement, cessant de réfléchir pour simplement ressentir. Comme s'il lisait dans mes pensées, je sentis Rick me caresser doucement les cheveux puis me prendre par la nuque, m'attirer à lui et poser à nouveau ses lèvres sur les miennes. Aussitôt, je succombais à la volonté de sa langue agile et me mis à l'embrasser avec gourmandise, avec passion, comme si ma vie en dépendait.

Avec lui, je n'étais plus que sensualité, volupté, félicité. Mes sens prenaient le pouvoir, et j'adorais ça. Hélas, il rompit soudain le baiser, se redressa et recula d'un pas. Encore tremblante, je plongeais dans le regard bleu vert et remarqua que ses beaux yeux brillaient plus que d'habitude. Apparemment, il était lui aussi troublé par ce qui se passait entre nous, il cachait simplement son émoi un peu mieux que moi. Il était si proche de moi que je pouvais sentir la chaleur animale qui se dégageait de son corps musclé, m'envoûtant corps et âme.

« Tu es vraiment sûr de toi Rick, parce que si jamais ce n'est pas le cas… » soufflais-je en revenant à notre conversation.

« Certain Kate. Tu es bien placée pour savoir que je ne suis pas du genre à m'engager sans avoir imaginer tout les scénarios possibles. Je sais que tu es celle qu'il me faut. Kyra avait raison. J'avais besoin de la revoir et de tirer un trait définitif sur notre histoire pour comprendre enfin que tu étais celle dont j'avais besoin. Nous sommes complémentaires, et je sens qu'ensemble, nous allons accomplir de grandes choses » affirma-t-il en me souriant tendrement.

En l'entendant mentionné le nom de Kyra, je me raidis légèrement. J'avais vu la façon dont il l'avait regarder. Rien à voir avec la façon dont il regardait Gina. Non, j'avais bien sentis que Kyra avait été spéciale à ses yeux. Puis le sens de ses paroles me frappa, et je songeais à ce que Kyra m'avait dit juste avant de se marier. Un fin sourire étira mes lèvres, et je vis Rick arquer les sourcils, intrigué.

« Qu'est-ce qui te fait rire? » s'enquit-il en caressant distraitement le bas de mon dos, me tirant des frissons de plaisir.

« Ce que Kyra m'a dit après vos adieux… » déclarais-je en le fixant malicieusement.

« OK… Et qu'est-ce qu'elle t'a dit? » voulut-il savoir avec une feinte indifférence qui me fit doucement rigoler.

« Juste que maintenant tu étais tout à moi… » avouais-je en me mordillant doucement la lèvre, scrutant sa réaction.

Un éclair de surprise traversa l'océan de son regard avant qu'un sourire éclatant n'illumine son visage, et que son regard se fasse canaille.

« Tout à toi? Mais je n'attends qu'un geste de vous lieutenant Beckett… » murmura-t-il en venant déposer un baiser derrière mon oreille.

Un frémissement m'échappa en sentant son souffle chaud contre la peau délicate de mon cou, et décidant de répondre à la provocation, je me collais contre lui et m'emparais fougueusement de ses lèvres, l'entraînant sans ambages dans un ballet endiablé, lui arrachant un grognement de contentement. Finalement, les choses allaient devenir extrêmement intéressante songeais-je en sentant ses mains se faufilées sous mon haut et tracer des cercles au creux de mes reins, me faisant me cambrer de plaisir contre lui.


	5. Chapter 5

Et voici comme promis l'avant dernier chapitre

Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et attends vos impressions avec impatience...

Chapitre 5 **: **

**Lundi matin. Avec un gémissement, je m'extirpais de mon lit et me dirigeais vers la salle de bain. Rapidement, et en baillant allègrement, je me douchais sans parvenir à chasser la brume qui envahissait encore mon cerveau, me faisant agir comme un automate. Devais-je me rendre au commissariat et faire comme si je n'avais jamais décidé de partir? Ou bien rester sagement chez moi et finir mon roman? Sans savoir quoi faire, je descendais prendre mon petit déjeuner, souriant en découvrant Alexis. Ma fille était bien matinale, d'autant que si mes souvenirs étaient exacts, elle n'avait pas cours ce matin. Mais bon, Alexis était par bien des aspects plus adulte que moi, et n'était pas du genre à rester flemmarder dans son lit. **

**« Bonjour pumpkin! » m'exclamais-je joyeusement en venant l'embrasser. **

**« Bonjour papa, bien dormis? » me demanda-t-elle en m'adressant ce sourire qui me faisais toujours littéralement fondre. **

**« Comme un bébé pour tout dire! » clamais-je en me servant mes céréales préférées. **

**« Et pour ton roman? Tu a retrouver l'inspiration? » s'enquit-elle en grimaçant en voyant les colorants de mes céréales se diluées dans mon lait, mais s'abstint de tout commentaires, sachant ceux-ci inutiles. **

**« Peut-être… J'ai décidé de rester à la maison aujourd'hui. On verra bien ce que ça donnera » répondis-je en prenant subitement ma décision. **

**Et puis après ce qui s'était passer, je préférais ne pas me retrouver devant Beckett avant un petit moment. Je tenais à la vie après tout, et elle risquait de me flinguer dès que les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvriraient. Alors mieux valait rester ici pour le moment. Je verrais quand elle se serait calmer… **

**« Tu fuis le lieutenant Beckett? » s'enquit Alexis avec un petit sourire malin. **

**« On ne t'a jamais dis que tu étais trop futée pour ton propre bien? » soupirais-je avec un sourire blasé. **

**« Alors? Qu'est-ce que tu a encore fait? » insista-t-elle en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine, bien décider à obtenir une réponse. **

**« Je lui ais laisser croire que Gina et moi nous étions remis ensemble… » avouais-je piteusement en attendant la réaction de ma fille. **

**Réaction qui ne se fit pas attendre. J'allais passer un sal quart d'heure. Alexis aimait beaucoup Kate. En fait, c'était la première femme que je fréquentais qu'elle n'évitait pas comme la peste. **

**« Non mais ça va pas? Tu veux qu'elle te tue ou quoi? » s'écria-t-elle en posant ses poings sur ses hanches, des éclairs de colère irradiant de son regard habituellement rieur. **

**« Mais… » objectais-je en baissant piteusement la tête.**

**« Tu va me faire le plaisir d'aller la voir et de t'excuser » m'ordonna-t-elle en me montrant la sortie d'un doigt impérieux. **

**« Mais… » tentais-je à nouveau. **

**Sans me laisser la moindre chance de me défiler, Alexis me tira jusqu'à la porte qu'elle ouvrit, me jeta littéralement dehors et, avant de refermer la porte, me lança mon manteau. Bon… finalement, j'allais aller au commissariat… **

**OoOoOoOoOoO  
**

**Je me réveillais avec un début de migraine qui me fit présager une longue journée. Dans un état d'irritation extrême, je traînais des pieds jusque dans ma salle de bain et m'éternisais plus que nécessaire sous la douche. Je connaissais la cause de ma mauvaise humeur. Rick Castle. Quand je repensais à ce qu'il avait fait, ma frustration atteignait des sommets. Pourtant au fond de moi je lui en étais reconnaissante même si je me sentais blessée par son rejet. J'étais quasi certaine d'être la seule femme à qui il avait dit non. Ce que je ne comprenais pas c'est pourquoi. Vu la réaction plus qu'explicite de son corps, je ne le laissais pas de marbre. Pourtant, il était parti en me laissant en plan au beau milieu d'une étreinte prometteuse. Il avait lamentablement bafouillé et était parti avant que j'ai le temps de réagir. **

**Après la stupeur, la rage s'était emparée de moi. Qu'est-ce que je pouvais être stupide. J'aurais du me douter qu'il se moquait de moi. Mais jamais je n'aurais cru qu'il pousserais la plaisanterie aussi loin. Furieuse, j'avais regagné ma chambre et m'était couchée, espérant sombrer rapidement, mais le dieu du sommeil n'était pas de mon côté. Durant des heures, je me retournais dans mon lit en ruminant. Peu à peu, ma colère s'était apaisée, laissant la place à un sentiment de vide. Jamais encore je en m'étais sentie aussi mal à cause d'un homme. Jamais je n'avais laisser à un homme l'occasion de me blesser ainsi. Ça m'apprendrait à baisser ma garde. Une larme roula le long de ma joue que j'essuyais d'une main tremblante. Je ne comprenais pas, tout simplement. Si son but avait été de me mettre dans son lit, pourquoi être parti alors que j'étais plus que consentante? **

**Pourtant son regard… je n'avais pas pu me tromper à ce point. Comme Castle me l'avais lui-même fait remarquer, j'avais un don d'empathie avec les autres, et je les cernaient relativement bien. Alors non, je ne comprenais pas. En soupirant, je sortais de la douche et regagnais ma chambre pour m'habiller. Sans y prendre garde, j'enfilais une chemise parme prise au hasard et un pantalon de tailleur noir. Ce n'est qu'en me regardant dans la glace pour me brosser les cheveux, que je réalisais ce que j'avais fait. Cette tenue, je ne la connaissais que trop bien. C'était celle que je portais le jour où Castle était entrer dans ma vie. J'hésitais à me changer puis renonçais. Après tout quelle importance? Personne à part moi ne devait se souvenir de la tenue que je portais ce jour-là, et Castle ne viendrait sûrement pas au commissariat aujourd'hui alors… **

**Après avoir mis la bague de ma mère et la montre de mon père, je me rendis dans ma cuisine et me préparais un café. L'estomac noué, je renonçais à avaler quoique ce soit et partit finalement pour le commissariat. Notre enquête étant terminée, je n'avais que de la paperasse à faire, ce qui m'allais parfaitement. J'aurais tout loisir de réfléchir à ce qui s'était passer et trouver ainsi une explication acceptable au comportement de mon… Comment devais-je l'appeler? Amant? Nous ne l'étions pas, et ce n'était pas faute de l'avoir désirer. Petit ami? Vu la tournure des évènements… Sentant la frustration refaire surface je mettais la question de côté. Je devrais peut-être en parler à Lanie. Elle pourrait sûrement éclairée ma lanterne. Qui sait. Peut-être que les hommes aussi avaient un code d'honneur qui les empêchaient de coucher avec une femme au premier rendez-vous. Ouais… ricanais je intérieurement, persuadée que si tel était le cas, Castle n'avait probablement jamais respecté cette règle. D'ailleurs, il n'en respectait aucunes. Un grognement d'exaspération m'échappa au moment où je me garais sur ma place de parking. **

**Décidément, cette journée allait être particulièrement longue. Dans l'ascenseur, je tentais de revêtir mon masque d'impassibilité habituelle, et je dus réussir parce que personne ne me fit de réflexion. A moins que ce soit parce qu'ils avaient peur de se faire incendier. Dans un cas comme dans l'autre, ça me convenais très bien. Je me laissais choir sur ma chaise plutôt que de m'y asseoir, et soupirais en voyant la pile de dossiers qui m'attendait. Avec un manque de motivation évident, je m'emparais du premier dossier et m'attelais à la tâche. Cependant des murmures en provenance des bureaux de Ryan et Esposito me parvinrent, me faisant relever la tête. Ils étaient assis sur le bureau de Ryan et discutaient à voix basses en me lançant des regards curieux et spéculateurs. Je tentais de les ignorer et recommençais à compléter mes dossiers, mais leurs murmures finirent par me taper sur le système. **

**« Quoi? » m'écriais-je en refermant brutalement mon dossier. **

**Mon accès les fit sursauter, et ils grimacèrent sous l'intensité de mon regard. Ils échangèrent des regards indécis, hésitant à me faire part de la raison de leur comportement. **

**« Où est Castle? » s'enquit finalement Esposito d'une voix hésitante. **

**« Comment voulez-vous que je le sache? » m'étonnais-je me demandant s'ils savaient quelque chose. **

**« Il m'a appeler hier soir pour savoir si vous étiez encore là… » expliqua-t-il face à ma surprise évidente. **

**« Et? » demandais-je en roulant des yeux. **

**« Et il n'est pas passer vous voir? » voulut-il savoir en déglutissant lorsque je le fusillais du regard. **

**Que devais-je répondre? Leur dire la vérité? Impensable. Ils ne me lâcheraient plus avec cette histoire. Leur mentir? Ça me gênais. Après tout, même si par moment ils m'agaçaient prodigieusement, ils étaient mes amis. Je me décidais donc pour une semi-vérité. Je pouvais leur donner les grandes lignes de l'intrigue sans leur raconter la fin de l'histoire. Surtout que je ne la connaissais pas moi-même, monsieur l'écrivain ayant tirer sa révérence avant que nous ayons atteint le moment clé de l'action. **

**« Si, mais il n'est pas rester longtemps. » déclarais-je en faisant semblant de me plonger dans ces même dossiers que j'avais trouver soporifiques quelques minutes plus tôt, espérant qu'ils laisseraient tomber. **

**« Et qu'est-ce qu'il voulait? » insista Ryan. **

**« Me demander un détail quelconque concernant le personnage de Nikki Heat » soupirais-je agacée par leur curiosité. **

**Ils n'avaient jamais entendu parler de vie privée? Visiblement pas! constatais je en les voyant échanger un regard entendu. Je ne les avais visiblement pas convaincu. **

**« Étrange. J'aurais jurer qu'il voulait se faire pardonner d'être parti avec Gina alors que vous vouliez lui dire quelque chose d'important. Je pensais que cette fois serait la bonne et que vous alliez enfin exprimer clairement les sentiments qui vous unisses… » rétorqua Esposito en scrutant ma réaction. **

**« Vous avez une imagination débordante, vous devriez écrire des romans! » rétorquais-je en levant les yeux au ciel. **

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO  
**

**En arrivant au commissariat, j'eus droit à des regards surpris, mais dans l'ensemble, tous m'accueillir avec le sourire, ce qui me fis chaud au cœur. Je savais que ces gens m'appréciait pour ce que j'étais et pas parce que mon nom était célèbre. Nerveux, je montais dans l'ascenseur, qui heureusement pour moi était vide. D'un geste fébrile j'essuyais mes mains moites sur mes cuisses et repensais à ma conversation d'avec Alexis. Je m'en voulais de lui avoir menti, ou tout du moins de ne pas lui avoir dis toute la vérité. Mais je ne voulais pas crier sur tout les toits que Kate et moi étions ensemble avant de savoir ce que la principale concernée désirait. Si elle voulait toujours de moi après que je me sois sauver de son appartement avant que les choses ne deviennent trop… chaudes, et que nous passions le point de non retour. **

**J'avais vu à son regard que ma fuite l'avait blessée et qu'elle n'avait pas compris, mais dans l'état dans lequel je me trouvais, j'aurais été incapable de lui expliquer pourquoi je ne voulais pas coucher avec elle. Non, pas coucher. Faire l'amour avec elle. Je savais que j'avais été maladroit, mais je voulais la protégée. Et puis, je ne voulais pas être son lot de consolation. Le type avec qui on sortait juste pour le sexe après une rupture. Alors oui, j'avais fuit. Mais pas parce que je ne voulais pas d'elle, au contraire. Parce que je voulais construire quelque chose de solide avec elle, et que pour une fois je voulais faire les choses bien. Ne me restait plus qu'à le lui expliquer et à prier pour qu'elle comprenne et qu'elle ne me rejette pas, mettant fin à notre histoire. Le bip m'annonçant que j'étais arriver à destination me tira de mes pensées. **

**Je fis quelques pas hésitants et constatais que Ryan et Esposito faisaient subir un véritable interrogatoire à Kate. Point positif, elle ne m'avait pas encore aperçut. Point négatif, elle donnait l'impression d'être sur le point de commettre un meurtre. Profitant de ce qu'ils ne m'avaient pas encore remarqué, je m'approchais discrètement pour découvrir ce dont il parlait, même si j'avais déjà une petite idée, qui se confirma en entendant les spéculations d'Esposito. La réplique pleine de sarcasme de Kate me fit sourire, et je ne pus m'empêcher de répondre. **

**« Ah non, ça c'est mon boulot lieutenant! » **

**Au son de ma voix, trois paires d'yeux se fixèrent instantanément sur moi. Ryan et Esposito sourirent, heureux de me revoir, et Kate… En fait, je ne savais pas trop. Son visage était impassible, et pour la première fois depuis que nous nous connaissions, j'étais incapable de déchiffrer son expression. **

**« Eh Bro! Ravi de te revoir aussi vite! » s'exclama Esposito en me flanquant une claque dans le dos. **

**« Vous ne partez plus finalement? » voulut savoir Ryan dont le regard jouait au ping-pong entre Kate et moi. **

**« Je ne sais pas encore… » bafouillais-je mal à l'aise. **

**En entendant ma réponse, le regard de Kate se troubla, et elle se détourna rapidement, se passionnant pour le dossier ouvert sur son bureau. Génial. Décidément, je n'en loupais pas une! En soupirant, je venais m'asseoir sur MA chaise, et attendais patiemment que Kate se décide à m'adresser la parole. Elle ne pouvait pas m'ignorer indéfiniment n'est-ce pas? Décidant d'attirer son attention, je sortais mes lunettes de soleil et commençais à jouer avec. Je savais que le bruit sec des branches que je ne cessais de plier et redéplier allait finir par la faire craquer. Et j'avais raison. Au bout d'à peine cinq minutes de ce petit manège, elle tendit brusquement un bras dans ma direction et tira d'un coup sec sur une des branches. Mais comme je ne les lâchais pas, un craquement se fit entendre. Dépité, je regardais mes pauvres lunettes. Elles s'étaient brisées en plein milieu. **

**« Vous les avez assassinées! » m'exclamais-je d'un ton mélodramatique. **

**Le retour au vouvoiement la fit tiquer, et elle répliqua d'un ton acerbe « Ce ne sont que des lunettes Castle, et vous n'aviez qu'à pas jouer avec comme un gamin attardé! »**

**En maugréant dans ma barbe, je m'emparais du scotch et m'escrimais à recoller les morceaux. Une fois la délicate opération effectuée, je mettais mes lunettes et adressais un sourire triomphal à Kate. **

**« Chouette les lunettes, vous les avez piquer à Harry Potter? » explosa-t-elle en riant franchement. **

**Tournant la tête, je me regardais dans la vitre derrière moi, et grimaçais amusé. Elle avait raison, mais pas question que je la laisse avoir le dernier mot. Ma réputation était en jeux. **

**« C'est mieux que d'avoir hériter de la susceptibilité d'Hermione! » la narguais-je en lui tirant la langue. **

**« Méfiez-vous Castle, si j'ai bonne mémoire, Hermione maîtrise très bien le sort qui consiste à transformer l'adversaire en statue de sel… » me menaça-t-elle en me foudroyant du regard. **

**« Oh mais si c'est pour être à ta merci… » insinuais-je en me penchant vers elle de façon à ce qu'elle soit la seule à m'entendre.**

**Elle se figea, puis sans un mot, se leva et attrapant sa veste, gagna précipitamment l'ascenseur. Je la regardais partir sans trop savoir quoi faire, mais le regard éloquent que m'adressa Esposito m'incita à lui emboîter le pas. Malheureusement, lorsque j'arrivais à l'ascenseur, la porte se referma. Refusant de me laisser décourager, je pris les escaliers que je descendis quatre à quatre, au risque de me rompre le cou. En arrivant au rez-de-chaussée, je vis Kate monter dans sa voiture et prendre la direction de son appartement. Je me précipitais et grimpais dans un taxi qui venait juste de déposer quelqu'un. **

**« Vite! Suivez cette voiture! » m'écriais-je en lui montrant la voiture de Kate au moment où celle-ci tournait sur la droite. **


	6. Chapter 6

**Comme promis, voilà le dernier chapitre de cette fiction... **

**Pour ceux qui m'en ont réclamés, désolée de vous dire qu'il n'y aura pas de galipettes dans cette partie... **

**Mais je vous rappelle que cette fiction n'est qu'un début, et que j'ai écrit une autre fic De la fiction à la réalité (en 23 chapitres) qui est la suite de celle-ci et que je me ferais un plaisir de vous poster si vous en avez envie, donc faites-moi savoir si ça vous intéresse... **

**Sinon bonne lecture, et à vos claviers...**

**Chapitre 6 **:

Le chauffeur le regarda comme s'il était devenu fou, mais fit ce qui lui était demander lorsque j'exhibais une liasse de billets de 100$ sous son nez. Il n'allait sûrement pas cracher sur un bon pourboire. Habilement, le chauffeur se faufila à la suite de la voiture de Kate, se faisant klaxonné furieusement par les voitures à qui il faisait des queues de poisson. Comme je l'avais deviner, Kate se rendait bien chez elle. Mais je préférais la suivre plutôt que de donner son adresse au chauffeur. On ne savait jamais, elle pouvait changer d'avis et se rendre ailleurs, et j'aurais l'air malin à faire le pied de grue en bas de chez elle.

Je savais que j'allais devoir la jouer fine si je voulais me faire pardonner. Faire l'idiot faisait partie de mon image d'écrivain déluré, et je devais bien admettre que faire le gamin me plaisait énormément. Ça me permettait de décompresser, de ne pas me laisser bouffer par les horreurs auxquelles j'étais parfois confronter. Mais cette fois, j'allais devoir mettre ma panoplie de Boso le clown au placard. Soudain le taxi freina brusquement, et je m'aperçus que nous étions garer devant l'appartement de Kate. Sans attendre je sortis, non sans jeter 3 billets au chauffeur. Prestement j'entrais dans l'immeuble au moment où les portes de l'ascenseur se refermait sur la jeune femme.

Décidément, j'allais finir par croire que les ascenseurs avaient une dent contre moi aujourd'hui. A nouveau je m'élançais dans les escaliers que je grimpais quatre par quatre et c'est à bout de souffle que je déboulais à l'étage de Kate. Sans reprendre mon souffle, je me ruais vers l'appartement en entendant la porte claquée. Une fois devant la porte, je tentais de reprendre un rythme cardiaque normal. Je ne voulais pas avoir l'air d'un phoque asthmatique devant Kate. Je m'apprêtais à frapper quand la porte s'entrebâilla légèrement. Dans sa précipitation elle n'avait pas vérifier qu'elle l'avait bien refermée. Ce qui en disait long sur son état émotif.

Le cœur étreint par la culpabilité, je fis quelques pas hésitants dans l'appartement, mais mon hésitation s'envola lorsque des sanglots me parvinrent. Je refermais prestement la porte et me dirigeais vers la source des pleurs. La chambre de la jeune femme. Pourtant je n'y prêtais aucune attention tant le spectacle qui s'offrait à moi me brisa le cœur. Kate était allongée à plat ventre, le visage enfouie dans un oreiller et le corps secoué de lourds sanglots. Sans réfléchir, je me débarrassais de mes chaussures et grimpais sur le lit. Puis délicatement, j'attirais la jeune femme tout contre moi. La sentant se raidir et chercher à se dégager, je resserrais l'étreinte de mes bras autour d'elle et me mis à lui murmurer des paroles apaisantes à l'oreille en lui caressant tendrement les cheveux.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Quand il m'avait murmurer ces mots à l'oreille, mon sang n'avait fait qu'un tour. Et plutôt que de faire un truc que je pourrais regretter, j'avais fuit. Chacun son tour après tout. Durant tout le trajet, j'avais senti les larmes envahir mes yeux et menacées de s'écouler le long de mes joues. Mais je ne devais pas craquer. Pas encore. J'ignorais comment je réussis à rentrer chez moi sans causer d'accidents, mais j'y parvins. Ma voiture devait connaître le chemin par cœur à force. Me garant à la va-vite, je me ruais dans mon immeuble et gagnais mon appartement au pas de charge. Une fois à l'abri de celui-ci, je jetais ma veste à terre et gagnais ma chambre.

Et enfin, je laissais mes émotions me rattrapées et me submergées. Serrant mon oreiller contre moi, je laissais ma peine s'écoulée. Je sanglotais si fort que je ne me rendis compte d'une présence que trop tard. Des bras forts et musclés m'attirèrent contre un torse puissant et je me raidis, cherchant à me libérer. Mais ma crise de larme m'avait épuisée, et j'étais trop faible pour me défendre. Un comble pour une femme flic réputée inébranlable. Tout ça à cause d'un écrivain arrogant et cruel. D'ailleurs en parlant de lui… Son odeur m'enveloppa et je me détendis instantanément. Voilà pourquoi je ne m'étais pas sentis menacée. Inconsciemment je savais que c'était lui. Malgré moi, je me blottis contre lui et pleurais au creux de son épaule. Il se mit à me caresser les cheveux et à me murmurer des paroles apaisantes sans sens véritable.

Le son de sa voix emplie d'inquiétude, de tendresse et de remords me calma progressivement, et je finis par sombrer dans une semi conscience, blottie contre la chaleur de son corps. Le sentant bouger, je raffermis l'étreinte de mes bras autour de lui. J'avais cru qu'il allait à nouveau me laisser, mais au lieu de ça, il s'allongea et m'installa confortablement contre lui. Je me rapprochais de lui jusqu'à presque me retrouver allongée sur lui. Au moins comme ça, j'étais sûre qu'il serait encore là à mon réveil. Je m'endormis en sentant ses bras m'enlacée, ses lèvres baiser délicatement mon front. Le son de sa voix fut la dernière chose que je perçus.

« Dors bien mon amour »

Un grognement m'échappa lorsqu'un rayon de soleil décida d'élire domicile sur mon visage. En grognant, je tentais de me retourner mais n'y parvint pas. J'avais encore du m'entortiller dans mon drap. Sans ouvrir les yeux, je cherchais le dit drap, mais ne rencontrait rien d'autre qu'un corps chaud. Brutalement, les derniers évènements me revinrent en mémoire et prudemment je me redressais. Malgré ma rancœur à son égard, un sourire étira mes lèvres devant un Rick Castle plus adorable que jamais. Il dormait paisiblement, les lèvres légèrement entrouvertes, me donnant envie de l'embrasser. Me reprenant avant de faire une bêtise, comme de lui sauter dessus et de lui faire sauvagement l'amour, je tentais de me dégager, mais en vain. Bon sang, cet homme était plus fort qu'il n'y paraissait.

Ses bras m'encerclaient dans une étreinte de fer qui se resserra lorsqu'il me sentis remuée. A nouveau, je me tortillais, cherchant à lui échapper, mais il grogna dans son sommeil et roula sur lui-même, m'entraînant avec lui. Et voilà. Maintenant j'étais prisonnière sous son corps. Et je devais bien admettre que sentir le poids de son corps sur le mien était loin d'être désagréable. Sans m'en rendre compte, mes mains partirent à la découverte de son corps. Jamais je n'aurais imaginer qu'il était aussi bien battis. Il n'avait pas plaisanter en parlant des muscles saillants de ses bras. Fascinée, je continuais de redessiner les formes de son corps du bout des doigts. Un sourire malicieux étira mes lèvres en le sentant réagir à mes caresses. Gagnée par une audace grandissante, mes caresses se firent plus précises.

« Prise en flag' lieutenant! » me chuchota une voix rauque au creux de l'oreille.

Je sentis mes joues devenir écarlates, et je me figeais en retenant mon souffle. J'étais cuite. Jamais il ne me laisserait oublier mon comportement. Résignée, je relevais lentement les yeux vers son visage. Je savais qu'il allait se moquer de moi. C'était inévitable. L'occasion était trop belle pour qu'il n'en profite pas. Pourtant, lorsque mon regard croisa le sien, je n'y lus que de la tendresse. Pas de moquerie, pas de sarcasme. Rien qu'une immense tendresse. Sous la douceur de son regard, je me sentis fondre. Décidément, cet homme me rendait chèvre. Comment pouvait-il me regarder ainsi alors qu'il m'avait rejeter?

« Pourquoi? » fus la seule chose que je parvins à articuler alors que la tristesse, un instant oubliée, se rappelait à mon bon souvenir.

Je le vis fermer les yeux, et je compris qu'il n'allait pas me répondre. Refoulant mes larmes, je fermais à mon tour les yeux et laissait mes bras retombés sur le matelas, attendant qu'il se relève et quitte ma chambre.

« Kate… regarde-moi… » chuchota-t-il au-dessus de mon visage.

La chaleur de son souffle sur ma joue me fit frissonnée, et indécise j'ouvris lentement les yeux pour croiser les siens. Pleins de douceur et d'amour. Mon cœur fit une embardée, et je le fixais, interrogatrice.

« Je suis désolé si mon départ précipité t'a blessée, ce n'était pas mon intention, mais je sentais que je perdais le contrôle, et ce n'était pas le bon moment » commença-t-il à s'expliquer.

Avec un froncement de sourcils, je m'apprêtais à protester, lorsqu'il me fit taire en posant un doigt sur ma bouche.

« Laisse-moi finir. Je refuse d'être le type avec qui tu te console de ta rupture d'avec Demming. Je ne veux rien précipité. Parce que ce qu'il y a entre nous mérite toutes les attentions, et je ne commettrais pas l'erreur de fonder notre histoire sur le sexe. Je veux quelque chose de plus stable, de solide, quelque chose que l'on puisse construire sur le long terme et projeté dans l'avenir » poursuivit-il d'une traite comme s'il avait eu peur que je l'interrompe pour me moquer de lui.

L'idée me parut tellement risible que je dus me mordre la lèvre pour ne pas éclater de rire. Comment pourrais-je me moquer alors qu'il venait de me dire tout ce que je voulais entendre? C'était la plus belle déclaration qu'on m'avait jamais faite, si criante de sincérité, que des larmes se mirent à couler sur mes joues.

« Ah non! Je t'interdis de pleurer! » grogna-t-il en m'essuyant les joues avec tendresse avant d'ajouter avec malice « et puis le nez rouge, c'est franchement pas sexy! »

« Idiot » souris-je en secouant la tête, en songeant que décidément, il ne changerait jamais, ce qui au fond était une bonne chose.

« Qu'en dis-tu? » s'enquit-il avec une telle vulnérabilité sur le visage que mon cœur fondit littéralement.

« Je penses que si tu m'avais expliquer j'aurais compris, je suis adulte et je sais me contenir, je le fait bien depuis notre rencontre… » soufflais-je avant de me mordre les lèvres, consciente de ce que je venais d'admettre.

Oh bon sang! Comme s'il avait besoin de ça! Un immense sourire satisfait se peignit sur son visage, et j'attendis le commentaire hautement spirituel qui n'allait pas manquer.

« Je sais, je suis irrésistible, une vrai crème! » déclara-t-il en bombant le torse.

« Rick… » grognais-je en roulant des yeux.

« Mais tu n'a rien à m'envier… » lança-t-il en m'embrassant tendrement sur le front.

Soudain, en sentant le poids de son corps se faire plus insistant sur le mien, je réalisais la situation dans laquelle nous nous trouvions. Pas que ça me dérange, au contraire, mais si monsieur voulait rester sage…

« Rick? On devrait peut-être penser à bouger là non? » demandais-je en m'agitant pour lui faire comprendre le « problème ».

« Pourquoi? » s'étonna-t-il avec espièglerie.

Sale gosse! Rouspétais-je intérieurement. Il avait peut-être envie d'attendre, mais il ne comptait visiblement pas me faciliter la tâche.

« Parce que si tu veux rester sage jusqu'au mariage, il vaudrait mieux sortir de cette chambre! » lançais-je en le défiant du regard.

Mais à ma grande surprise, son sourire s'agrandit, et plus encore en voyant mon incompréhension.

« Le mariage hein? Serait-ce une proposition lieutenant Beckett? » rigola-t-il en se penchant dangereusement vers moi.

Alors comme ça, il voulait jouer? Très bien, dans ce cas pas de quartier. En lui lançant un long regard séducteur, je me surélevait sur mes avant-bras et approchais mon visage du sien. Caressant sa joue de la mienne, je mordillais son lobe d'oreille avant de déposer de légers baisers dans son cou. Un sourire victorieux m'échappa lorsque je l'entendis gémir. Alors je décidais d'enfoncer le clou pour lui montrer qui était le chef et d'un mouvement habile du bassin, je me retrouvais assise sur lui.

« Je voudrais bien, mais je teste toujours la marchandise avant de m'engager, et comme monsieur est inquiet pour sa vertu… » le taquinais-je avant de me pencher jusqu'à frôler ses lèvres.

Un gémissement lui échappa de nouveau, et il tenta de s'emparer de mes lèvres mais je m'échappais en riant.

« Kate! » s'exclama-t-il en me regardant comme s'il s'apprêtait à me dévorer.

Dix contre un que j'arrivais à le faire craquer avant la fin de la semaine… souris-je intérieurement en frissonnant sous l'intensité de son regard.

« Sauver par le gong! » rigolais-je en entendant mon portable sonner.

Il grogna et se laissa lourdement retomber sur mon lit avec un soupir à fendre l'âme.

« On doit y aller. Il y a eu un meurtre! » clamais-je en sortant de la chambre sans même vérifier qu'il me suivait.

C'était inutile de toutes façons. Dès qu'il y avait un meurtre, il se précipitait comme un gosse excité. Je m'apprêtais à quitter mon appartement lorsqu'une main me tira en arrière, et que je me retrouvais plaquer contre le mur du couloir. Il caressa mon visage comme si c'était la première fois, puis il enfouit ses mains dans mes cheveux et m'embrassa avec passion. Sa bouche, d'abord tendre, se fit plus exigeante, presque sauvage, et je gémis lorsqu'il accentua la pression de son corps contre le mien.

« Pour que tu ne doutes plus jamais de mes sentiments pour toi » souffla-t-il avant de s'écarter et de sortir de chez moi en sifflotant joyeusement.

Je restais figée sur place un court instant, me demandant si finalement, ce n'était pas moi qui allais craquer avant la fin de la semaine. En souriant, je m'empressais de le rejoindre.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

**Et voilà, c'est déjà fini... **

**Merci à tous de m'avoir suivi, notamment Solealuna et Sarah d'Emeraude pour leur si gentils commentaires pleins d'enthousiasme, même si je n'oublie pas les autres, dont Rozablood et gsr45 et bien évidemment ma Nono qui prend le temps de vneir lire mes histoires ici alors qu'elle les a déjà toutes lues... **

**Selon vos commentaires, je posterais peut-être le premier chapitre de la suite ce soir... **

**Donc vous savez ce qu'il vous reste à faire...**


End file.
